


Come into the Water

by RENIEGO



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENIEGO/pseuds/RENIEGO
Summary: 2020-02-17
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Come into the Water

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-02-17

山治最终还是回到了他们身边，他名字前面的“文斯莫克”短暂地浮现出来，随后又被他自己打上一个大叉。索隆在编笠村外的荒野里遇到路飞，向他问明白一切到底是怎么回事。

“真傻。那个圈圈眉。”听完之后，他简短地评价。

路飞睁圆眼睛，看着他好一会儿，然后嘿嘿地笑起来：“是吧？我也觉得。”

如果要让索隆说出实话，他并不是第一次好奇山治来自哪里。两年前，他们的指针被空岛夺取了记录，为了前往那个云上的国度，他们来到了加亚岛。

蒙布朗·库里科居住的东海岸有礁石群，灰黑色的岩体常年经受着海浪的拍击。潮汐接连不断地向陆地抛出疑问，那些泡沫因为无法给予回答而一齐破裂了。和猿山一伙的晚宴开始前，他看着山治坐在岸边挽起了西装的裤脚。

“你也过来帮忙吧？”仿佛感应到他的视线，山治头也不回地说，在地上摁灭了烟头。

“鱼吗？那些人猿的拖网里有很多呢。”他说，还是走上前去，看着金发的厨师脱掉皮鞋。踝骨硬而白，活动时几乎要刺破一片皮肤。

“是那个。”山治自满地微笑起来，伸手向前指去，“鹅颈藤壶。看到了吗？稍微煮一下就会很好吃了。这些家伙好像还没发现呢。”

索隆对海洋生物及其烹饪方法一无所知，顺着手指看过去，礁石上确实生满了牙齿般的附着物。他在一些船坞里见过工人清理类似的东西，它们是航海家的仇敌，会紧贴着船底拖慢航行的速度。如果把它们吃掉，或许能一解心头之恨。

他们一同走进冰冷的海水里，庆幸现在并不是涨潮的时候。山治卷起衬衫的袖子，将手臂伸进石缝之间，似乎费了一点力气取了一个上来。这是一个张牙舞爪的小东西，和拇指差不多大，细看的话比起动物更像植物的根茎。

“看见了吗？不要硬掰，从最底下把它摘下来。”他耐心地指导。

“不能直接砍下来吗？”索隆问。

“绝对不行！笨蛋。弄破了的话会流失风味。”山治斩钉截铁地回答，随后盯紧了剑士的腹部——确切地说，是剑士的腹卷。

索隆瞬间意识到了对方在想什么，同样决断地拒绝了他：“这次你休想打它的主意！我去找那个大叔要个桶来。”

如同山治猜想的那样，蒙布朗·库里科并不知道这些藤壶是上好的食材，显然是把所有的注意力都投入了深不可测的海底。索隆带着两只白铁皮桶回去，发现礁石岸边并没有厨师的身影。

跑到哪里去了？难不成我又走错了？索隆四处张望了一会儿，此时山治从水中伸出头来，泅到岸边对他挥了挥手。

“喂，绿藻头——过来看这个——”

“水里有什么东西吗？”索隆在岸边脱掉上衣，半信半疑地走到他身边。山治兴奋得有些过头，直接拽住他的手腕，拉着他沉入水中。

海水冷冽，几乎没有杂质的水体如同整块玻璃，被阳光照得亮堂。在水中他们无法对话，山治扭过头来看他一眼，伸手指向前方不远处珊瑚之间的一小块宝蓝。似乎是为了让他看得更清楚，这个水性很好的厨师又带着他下潜了一小段距离。

——砗磲。

即使在这种巨型贝类之中，也能算非常庞大的一个，要环住它形状优美的壳缘，或许需要他们两个都张开手臂。在珊瑚与水草之间，它独自呼吸着海潮赋予的生命，幻梦代替年月累积在贝壳的表面。那近乎奇幻的蓝色仿佛能够自体发光，繁复瑰丽的花纹会让世上最好的画家败下阵来。索隆不确定这具体是砗磲的哪一种，但他知道这是他一生中见过最美丽的东西之一。

屏住呼吸，他扭头看了一眼山治的反应。长时间闭气似乎没有对他产生任何困扰，他仍然着迷地、目不转睛地凝视着这个小小的奇迹，金发如生丝被水流拂动，脸颊在透明的阳光中近似月白。

在浮上水面之前，索隆想：或许厨子骗了我们，他不是来自北海，而是在大洋深处听说了大话王的故事。

*

晚宴以一次碰杯开始，他们采集的两桶藤壶很快被抢了个精光，路飞没来得及听山治说明怎么吃就连壳带肉地往嘴里塞了一个，娜美担心他会被割破食道，赶紧和乌索普伸手扯开了他的脸颊。

“我们的船上也有这种东西吗？”乔巴好奇地问，等着索隆帮他弄开一个。他的蹄子要折腾这些东西有点困难，而变成另一种形态又太占位置了。

“船上的藤壶和这种鹅颈藤壶不一样，能吃但是味道差远了，也不太干净。所以大叔你们要珍惜哦。”山治回答。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“……已经喝醉了……”

借着酒兴，库里科拿出了他们打捞到的金器——由真金铸造，被擦洗得闪闪发亮。他们摩挲了那只大嘴鸟好一会儿，才又被告知要去寻找指南鸟，只好借着月色步入丛林。回来时，贝拉米已经洗劫了整个屋子，留下一地狼藉和重伤的库里科。

索隆确认过路飞不需要同行，便和其他人留在这里。指南鸟并不安分地在他手里挣动，发出啾啾的叫声，索隆还没有来得及开口，娜美就带着怒意喝止了这只大鸟。山治刚把猩猩从水里捞出来，此时顶着湿发坐在一旁拧干衣服。香烟和火柴被纸盒保护着所以没有浸水，似乎让他松了口气。火柴头在磷面上反复划了几次才终于点燃，倏然亮起的火光又一次打湿他的脸，随后熄灭在他的手中。

今夜的月色如此明亮，不知是幸还是不幸，但事已至此，如果路飞沿着海岸前进，他一定不会迷路。索隆在一洼积水中看到月亮的倒影，知道它明天又会亏损一些，直到完全被阴影遮蔽。他想起白天见到的巨大贝类，在家乡他曾听过一种传说，月亮由七种材料制成，其中一样便是砗磲。月亮由海底之物组成，这岂不是荒唐至极？但世人曾接受这种说法，出于种种原因容许了这一谬误。

“厨子。”他叫了一声。

“嗯？”山治叼着烟，含糊地答应。

“北海人有什么关于月亮的传说吗？”

“噗，”听到这个问题，山治吐出一口烟雾，嘴角愉快地上扬，“你想聊天吗？”

“我们今天看到的那个东西。在我的家乡有说法是月亮的原材料。”

“啊，这样啊。那倒是很稀奇。月亮什么的，我不清楚，好像一般都是女神或者神明的一只眼睛吧？太阳总是对应的另一个神或者另一只眼睛。”山治说，拨弄着湿漉漉的头发。当他说话时那支烟好像粘在他的下唇，既不会掉也不会影响他的发音。

索隆没有得到想要的回答，但也不必再问。他在他身边坐下，将三把刀靠在臂弯，开始小憩。身后的丛林中有响亮的虫鸣，夜行鸟类扑打羽翼，无声地滑翔到更深的夜色里。

过了好一会儿，山治开口：“那家伙。”

索隆抬起眼皮，意识到他在说库里科——暂且被包扎好伤口，在一旁躺着。他们的朋友正照料着他，时不时担忧地望向西边的海岸。

“……不是很幸运吗？虽然为血缘所累，但他说服了自己，能够相信这一切。甚至这一切是真的也说不定。”好像知道他没有睡着，山治继续轻声说道。从嘴唇上取下快要燃尽的香烟，将它夹在指间。

“但是我不想相信那样的道路。”

青色的细雾被风吹散，月光比夜露更冷，筛过他潮湿的手指。最后一滴水珠从发梢落进泥土，很快就消失了。他的眼睛里充满了海水一样的东西——透明，泛着蓝色，并且有可能是咸涩的。彼时索隆凝视着他的侧脸，感到心脏毫无征兆地破裂开来。阒寂之中，有一个声音擅自许下诺言：即使天空，陆地和大海一齐背弃他们，他也决不将他交付给任何一个易碎的夜晚。


End file.
